The Boy Is Mine
by Shinsun
Summary: ChiChi has been Goku's wife for years, but when Vegeta tries to stake his claim and take her husband as his mate as well; ChiChi doesnt feel like sharing. This story is almost all dialogue, and nearly every line matches up with a line of lyrics from the song "The Boy Is Mine" by Brandy & Monica. So yeah, this is a songfic for that, but a different style than i usually do.


The Boy Is Mine

DBZ one-shot songfic by Shinsun

Vegeta had never been able to stand Kakarot's wife. She cornered him in the hallway on that day, looking irritated, bordering on furious.

Attempting to evade the woman and her impending shrieking, the prince ducked around her and started walking away, but she grabbed him by the sleeve of the shirt and pulled him back over to face her.

"Excuse me," she said in a simpering, sweet voice that was laced with ice, "Can I please talk to you for a minute?"

Now, Vegeta could very well have blasted the woman's head off and been done with it, but he knew Kakarot cared for her for some reason, so he settled for scowling at her murderously.

The prince had been a little off-kilter since he and Kakarot had gotten together. They had mated; at the younger Saiyan's request of course; he'd had _nothing _to do with it. But he'd seen no harm in pointing out to Kakarot that since they were Saiyan, the human rules for cheating didn't necessarily apply. Of course, only he and Kakarot knew about any of that … though he suspected their relationship wouldn't stay secret for long.

Vegeta remembered that the woman had asked a question and he hastened to reply.

"Uh-huh, sure," usually he would have added more spite to those two words, but, as previously stated; he hadn't really been himself lately.

The woman continued to play nonchalant, skirting around whatever she was trying to say.

"I just wanted to talk to you about somebody named…. you…. you know his name," she said almost distractedly.

Just then, from downstairs, he heard the distinctive sound of Kakarot's laughter as one of his sons made a joke. The prince allowed himself a small smile.

"Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name."

Suddenly the woman's black gaze hardened and she snapped, "I just wanted to let you know he's _mine._"

Vegeta froze. He hadn't expected such a vicious announcement from Kakarot's wife. Yet here she was, staking her claim over her husband as if he were property. The prince realized he could either challenge that claim or surrender to it. He sneered; _the Prince of All Saiyans never surrenders._

"Huh, no," he said boldly, then he grinned and leaned closer so that he was almost nose to nose with the woman, "No, he's mine."

ChiChi's eyes widened and her mouth opened. Vegeta knew she was about to start screeching, so he cut her off before she could.

"He's mine." He repeated, "You have no hold over him, you have to give it up."

"You know," ChiChi retorted, "I've had about enough of you Saiyans and your stubbornness. He's my husband; it's not hard to see," then she leaned into Vegeta's face and snarled, "The boy is mine."

_Since when did she start referring to him as 'the boy'?_ Vegeta wondered, _I mean, Kakarot's childish, but he's not…_

Then he realized the woman hadn't budged from where she was, an inch from his nose, breathing hot on his face. He scowled and took a step back, "I think it's time we got this straight," he said exasperatedly, "Kakarot doesn't _belong_ to you; there's no way you could mistake him for _your_ man."

ChiChi looked scandalized, "Are you insane? We both took our vows as husband and wife, he belongs to me and I belong to him."

Vegeta snorted disbelievingly, "Yeah, '_until death do us part'_. Death has already parted him, twice."

"I know that you may be _just a bit_ jealous of me," the woman simpered sarcastically, "But I got him first. He's mine."

"I heard he got pressured into marrying you," Vegeta sneered, "Tell me, does he love you?"

"Of course he –"

"'Cause you're blind if you can't see that his love is for someone else," Vegeta grinned, remembering a conversation he'd had with Kakarot a few days ago, "He said without me he couldn't make it through the day."

"M-maybe you misunderstood," ChiChi said quickly, and Vegeta latched onto the quaver in her voice. He just might win this.

"I don't see how he could want to spend his time with you," he muttered, "You're a real pain."

The woman's expression turned to stone and she said with conviction, "The boy is mine."

"Stop calling him that, Kakarot's not a boy," Vegeta growled. Then he added swiftly, "besides, he's _mine_."

"I'm sorry, you seem to be confused," ChiChi snickered, "He's been mine far longer than he's been yours."

"He belongs to me," Vegeta snarled.

"Prove it."

And Vegeta did; he loosened his shirt collar and lowered it enough for the woman to see the circular scar of a bite mark below his jugular, "You'll find a matching one on his neck." He said smugly.

In answer, ChiChi held up her left hand where a ring shimmered on her finger, "You'll find a '_matching one'_ on his finger." She said mockingly.

Vegeta grit his teeth impatiently, they were going in circles, "Must you do the things you do, woman? You're infuriating me."

ChiChi just smiled maliciously, "Go ahead and keep on acting like a fool; you'll be treated like one."

Taking a deep breath, Vegeta forced himself to be patient, "I think you should realize," he said slowly, between clenched teeth, "And please _try_ to understand why, woman…. He's a part of my life; I can't just take him back out of it."

"Sucks for you," ChiChi sneered.

Holding onto his patience like a drowning man, Vegeta grit out, "You can say what you want to say, but you can't take away what we have."

"I've been around, Your Highness," ChiChi said in a falsely casual tone, "I can tell a real relationship from a fake one."

Vegeta almost strangled her right then and there.

Instead he just shook his head slowly, "When will you get the picture? You're the past; so just get away, it's my turn," he leered as he applied her words against her, "If you didn't know, 'the boy' is mine."

"Now you're not making any sense," the woman grumbled, "If you're going to say something, then say it."

"You can't destroy this love I've found," Vegeta let a smirk edge the corner of his mouth, then he said with mocking slowness and loudness, as if ChiChi were either slightly deaf or from another country, "He. Is. Mine."

"And what makes you think he wants you?" ChiChi demanded, "He was my love from the start. I _taught_ him what love _is_."

"But you didn't _show_ him what that truly means," Vegeta growled, "He belongs to me," he repeated stubbornly.

"The boy is _mine_, not yours!" ChiChi shouted.

"He's mine!" Vegeta shouted back.

"Not yours!" ChiChi shrieked.

"But mine!" Vegeta retorted.

"Hey, guys," Kakarot called from the stairs, his wife and mate whipped around and pinned him with twin pairs of ebony eyes. He blinked adorably, "Don't _I_ get a say in this?"

The squabbling pair turned back to each other without answering and shouted in unison, "He's MINE!"

-_Shinsun_


End file.
